Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and the Wasp is the upcoming sequel to Ant-Man and the twentieth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe follows Scott Lang after Captain America: Civil War as a global fugitive. It will be part of Phase 3.Marvel Studios Phase 3 Update Plot From the Marvel Cinematic Universe comes a new chapter featuring heroes with the astonishing ability to shrink; Ant-Man and the Wasp. In the aftermath of Captain America: Civil War, Scott Lang grapples with the consequences of his choices as both a Super Hero and a father. As he struggles to rebalance his home life with his responsibilities as Ant-Man, he's confronted by Hope van Dyne and Dr. Hank Pym with an urgent new mission. Scott must once again put on the suit and learn to fight alongside the Wasp as the team works together to uncover secrets from their past. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Michael Peña as Luis *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch *Hannah John-Kamen as Ghost *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Tip Harris as Dave *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Randall Park as Jimmy Woo *Sean Kleier as Geoffrey Ballard Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Scott Lang/Ant-Man appears. *Hope van Dyne/Wasp appears. *Hank Pym appears. *Janet van Dyne appears. *Luis appears. *Dave appears. *Kurt appears. *Ghost is introduced. *Jimmy Woo is introduced. *Bill Foster is introduced. *Sonny Burch is introduced. *Geoffrey Ballard is introduced. *Steve Rogers/Captain America is mentioned. Taglines *Real heroes. Not actual size. Production History To be added Trivia *This is the first Marvel Cinematic Universe film to have a female name in the title. *Film was announced 3 months after Ant-Man was released and due to Marvel's packed phase 3 lineup, they had to move the release dates of Black Panther and Captain Marvel. *Replaced Captain Marvel in the July 6, 2018 release date originally marked by Marvel Studios. *This will be the twentieth film to be released by Marvel Studios for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Just about the entire cast from the first movie are set to return. *Michael Douglas' third live action sequel. He previously reprised his role of Jack from Romancing the Stone in The Jewel of the Nile and Gordon Gekko from Wall Street" in "Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps. *Michael Douglas has expressed the desire to have his wife Catherine Zeta-Jones play Janet van Dyne while Evangeline Lilly hoped to see Michelle Pfeiffer in the role. *Replaces Marvel's Captain Marvel in the July 6, 2018 release date originally marked by Marvel Studios. *Hannah John-Kamen is the fifth Game of Thrones after both Finn Jones and Jessica Henwick in Iron Fist and Iwan Rheon in Inhumans to joined the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery Ant-Man_and_the_Wasp_Logo.jpg Ant-Man & the Wasp SDCC poster.jpg Hope van Dyne in her Wasp suit.jpg Wasp and Ant-Man.jpg Eb.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp D23 Magazine Cover.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Teaser Poster.jpg AMATW Promotional 01.jpg AMATW Promotional 02.jpg AMATW Promotional 03.jpg AMATW Promotional 04.jpg AMATW Promotional 05.jpg AMATW Promotional 06.jpg AMATW Promotional 07.jpg AMATW Promotional 08.jpg AMATW Promotional 09.jpg AMATW Promotional 10.jpg AMATW Promotional 11.jpg AMATW Promotional 12.jpg AMATW Promotional 13.jpg AMATW Promotional 14.jpg AMATW Promotional 15.jpg AMATW Promotional 16.jpg AMATW Promotional 17.jpg AMATW Promotional 18.jpg AMATW Promotional 19.jpg AMATW Promotional 20.jpg AMATW Promotional 21.jpg AMATW Promotional 22.jpg AMATW Promotional 23.jpg AMATW Promotional 24.jpg AMATW Promotional 25.jpg AMATW Promotional 26.jpg Videos “Ant-Man & The Wasp” Now In Production Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and the Wasp - Official Trailer Where Were Ant-Man and the Wasp? New Trailer Tomorrow Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Official Trailer References Exteral links *Ant-Man and the Wasp on IMDB Category:Ant-Man Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Upcoming Films